In electric motors of this type constructed according to the prior art the armature winding is typically of the lap-type or wave-type.
For low-voltage applications with a high current intensity the lap-type winding is generally preferred. An application of this type exists for example in the case of a direct-current electric motor for operating a fan in a motor vehicle.
An electric motor of the type initially specified and provided with a lap-type winding involves the use of a large quantity of copper for formation of the windings and a large number of brushes and associated accessories in the brush-holder. This motor is therefore complex, costly and also relatively heavy.
Prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/750,260 filed on 25 Jan. 2013 by the present inventors, discloses a motor of the type initially defined in which the lamination stack of the armature has a very asymmetrical configuration with eighteen teeth between which eighteen slots are correspondingly defined. The distal ends of the teeth in the lamination stack have an essentially L-shaped configuration. Moreover, the commutator has eighteen segments.